


What If Sakura Wore the Mask

by meelomango



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: kakasaku, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meelomango/pseuds/meelomango
Summary: In a world where Kakashi had dimples and Sakura gave eye-crinkled smiles.. An A/U one-shot. Canon of episode 101 of Naruto where Team 7 tries to see what's under Kakashi's mask. Only in my story, Sakura wears the mask. One-shot. Complete.





	What If Sakura Wore the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Crude language and detailed sexual content
> 
> This is an oldie on my ff.net. Original publication date: April 1, 2012. Oldie, but goody. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_What If Sakura Wore the Mask_  
_By: meelomango_

* * *

There was a new constant in the world of shinobi that had nothing to do with revenge, world destruction or even- well.. blood for that matter. Not at all. This was a new era; an era of peace, tranquility and prosperity. The streets were filled with civilians, nin and tourists from every nation. Practically every legendary hidden village was a melting pot of people from various different lands. Everyone was laughing, eating, blooming- not _killing_.

And Hatake Kakashi was bored to death. Absolutely, positively bored out of his mind. He felt like he was literally going insane with boredom. Not that he hated the idea of peace, because what kind of person hated peace? It was like hating fun or happiness or ice cream. No one felt that way.

But there he sat, alone in his empty shop filled with books, his trusty orange novel atop his head, his hitai-ate over his eye, a white button-up, black slacks, closed toed shoes- something he hated more than he should- and a sad, _sad_ green apron that he of course did _not_ purchase for himself. It was a gift from his eternal rival, the florist. The Green Beast of Konoha, Gai, was currently working down the street at Ino's mother's floral store. He loved his new uniform, he loved his new occupation, he loved this _life_ of peace and laughing and dancing and eating. And it really wasn't a bad thing to love all these wonderful things!

Why? Why couldn't Kakashi feel.. _satisfied_? He was never the type of guy to ask for more work. Quite the opposite actually. Every spare moment he had away from the field he spent leisurely napping, reading or lounging about the monument. But now that's all he did. Everyday.

There were no puzzles to solve, adventures to take on and it had been so long since he last felt the surge of lightening course through the fibers of his body.

The resonating sound of a bell ringing tore him from his lack of thoughts.

"Welcome." he greeted apathetically without feeling the need to look up. "The specials today are ten percent off best sellers, twenty-five perfect off non-fiction, books in the cart are thirty perfect off and, as usual, exotic romance will always be discounted at fifty percent."

"I'm really glad I decided not to take the kids from the academy on a field trip here today." A familiar cheerful gruffness caught his attention, "So how's my favorite Sensei doing?"

"That's my line, Hokage-sama." Kakashi smiled his dimpled smile, gesturing for Naruto to come sit with him behind the counter. That's where he hid his bottle of warm sake.

"I've always wanted to say it." he pipped up excitedly naturally pulling out the cups from the cabinet Kakashi kept them in. "And don't call me that."

"What brings you here out of your busy schedule, Naurto-chan? Don't you have meetings and paperwork to do ever?" He poured himself and his student a drink casually.

Naruto downed his glass in one shot and sighed. "There's nothing to do." he bitterly admitted. "Aside from taxes and policies, of course."

"I know what you mean." Kakashi sighed as well, taking in his cup in one go.

"At least your on reserves. I don't get any action unless a natural disaster happens and even then it has to be huge. Really, really, really big." Naruto lifted his hands in the air and made an explosion sound that died away very quickly.

Those who were making a living as a Shinobi simply worked C-class missions and below. Escort here, fix this, clean that. Most Elites had registered as a reserve, just in case, but they all knew the time of espionage and fighting were over.

"Ah, I really don't want to be fixing refrigerators or catching cats."

"But I thought cats were your thing?"

"They make for easy alibis."

"Not really, Kakashi-sensei."

And that was the end of their conversation. The two sat in silence enjoying their warm Sake. A simple routine they had picked up. Every Wednesday Naruto would show up making some nostalgic joke, Kakashi would counter and ask why he wasn't busy, he'd make his reply, they'd drink sake and after Kakashi closed the store they would head to Ichiraku's or the tavern.

Only today seemed a little different. There was something in the air but he really couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was quite yet. Was it a holiday today? Or did he miss a dentist appointment?

The bell began ringing again and books surrounding flapped open in an instant startling both men. "I have an idea." said the dark cloaked man cowering above them.

"What the hell, Sai? Can't you come inside like a normal person?" Naruto groaned while pulling out another cup habitually and filling it up.

"And, Sai-chan, we've talked about this many times. Saluta-"

"Salutations are fundamentals of socializing. Always begin a conversation with a greeting." Sai repeated diligently, removing his cloak before taking a seat on the other side of Kakashi. "But some things are more important."

"What's got you all riled up and acting creepy?"

"You mean, aside from the fact that your equipment is lacking in size every which way?" Sai smiled his usual uncomfortable smile.

Naruto moved to stand, glaring daggers at his comrade. "You haven't even seen enough of my junk to be judging-"

"Now, now boys." Kakashi lifted his hand causing Naruto to retreat back into his chair. "What's it that you want to tell us?" he smiled endearingly at his socially inept student.

"Cross me again I'll put you in the dungeons." Naruto threatened before Sai could say anything.

"Hopefully you don't mean the dungeons of your peni-"

"Sai," Kakashi interrupted, "Don't make me ask twice." he said with an eerie casual tone that always seemed to unnerve those who knew him best.

"It better be something useful."

"Oh, it is." Happily, Sai pulled out his pocketbook and flipped through many of the pages, "I was going through my journal last night and found something interesting. A while back I wrote down one of the stories Naruto-chan told me of what you guys did as Genin with Kakashi-sensei."

"Diaries are for wussies." Naruto sneered.

"Small cocks are for-"

"Raising into fine chickens." Kakashi interrupted once more. He usually wasn't the type to intervene in their altercations but it did give him something to do. "Go on, Sai-chan."

"As I was saying, I came across one of the stories and it gave me an idea." he finally landed on the page he was looking for and smiled again. "With the lack of exciting missions I decided to devise one for us using this story."

"I don't know, Sai. With how good everything is, I'm not sure if I'm the right person to cause global devastation." Naruto admitted dejectedly. How he wanted a mission so badly.

"That's the thing. We won't be harming anyone! Well, potentially we won't. There could be some accidents but not enough to disrupt the peace between the villages."

Both Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes brightened and they leaned in with anticipation. It was as if time had slowed. Every movement, from the gulping of an Adam's apple to the random mosquito buzzing by could be seen. Sound went deaf to their ears as they focused their attentions on being able to only hear Sai's light voice. It was a mission. A mission that didn't disrupt balance. Was it too good to be true?

"Our mission." Sai placed his book on the counter faced down and pulled out a large scroll from his sleeve. In one swift movement he waved his arm unraveling its contents to the other twos' eyes.

In large letters only one sentence was formed on the large roll of paper.

_'Find what lies underneath Haruno Sakura's mask.'_

Kakashi felt like he was just hit by a freight train. It was almost excruciating how lame his life had become.

"Find out... what is underneath.. Sakura-chan's mask.." Naruto read skeptically before breaking out an excited grin. "Let's do it! I haven't tried to look in a long time!

"It's her privacy and I don't think I really care what she's hiding under there." Kakashi nonchalantly added, leaning back into his chair, determined not to partake in this.

"There's a lot more to this mission than you expect, Sensei." Sai defended.

"Yeah! And the bastard never got the opportunity to try this with us so I bet it's been eating away at him."

Indeed. Kakashi couldn't deny that this small scenario may have made the curiosity of his sheltered student rise to abnormal levels. Too bad his own interest remained dwindling.

"I really don't want to."

"Well, what if she's hiding fish lips?"

"Or beaver teeth?" The two surrounding him zoned in with malicious smirks on their faces.

"You might have gotten me with that one time but it won't work again." Kakashi shrugged.

Sai reached for his pocket book and held up the page he had saved. "She could look this this."

Kakashi could not believe his eyes. There, in front of him, was a perfect picture of Sakura _without_ her mask- and, instead, were huge lips taking over the majority of her face. Sai turned the next page and there was Sakura, again, without her mask but with huge beaver teeth. Over and over again he turned the page revealing more ideas, more horrid mutations of what Sakura could be hiding underneath that mask.

"I'm in." Naruto said without any hesitation.

The silver-haired man hitched his breath, trying to decide internally which was the best route to take. Damn Sai and his realistically tempting pictures! And now that he had some quiet time to think about this, it wasn't such a bad idea. No one would potentially get hurt, it didn't disrupt the balance between the nations and Sakura had a spitfire temper. Something fun and relatively dangerous was bound to happen.

"Fine." the monosyllabic response brightened the faces around him to a blinding degree. Naruto and Sai cheered and high-fived one another over Kakashi.

"Great! I've devised the first step of our plan. Operation Ramen."

"But we've done that before!" Naruto whined.

"We're more experienced now. Let's have more fun with this." It was more than evident that Kakashi was getting into his role.

* * *

_::Operation Ramen::_

"What are you guys up to?" Sakura glared at her three boys who were currently seated across from her.

"What ever do you mean, Ugly-chan?" Sai asked innocently.

"Well, you guys never want to treat me out. We aren't celebrating anything. And why am I sitting alone in this booth while all of you are on that side." she pointed to the three men currently sitting opposite from her in the large booth they shared.

"Heh heh, well you see-" Naruto tried to smoothly transfer over to her side but Kakashi quickly stepped on his toe to prevent him from moving.

"You're the guest of honor, Sakura-chan. We've never really had the chance to congratulate you on your promotion last month, what with Naruto's duties, my new shop and.. well, Sai doesn't really do anything. But what matters is that we're getting to it eventually." Kakashi flashed her a dimpled smile that caused everyone to believe whatever bullshit he was saying.

Sakura eyed him skeptically before visibly relaxing, "Is there cake involved?"

"And ice cream." his tenor voice lowered an octave knowing that this was going to be decisive factor.

"Fine. But I'm still positive that you guys are up to something."

Teuchi came by and quickly delivered four bowls of ramen. Because of the rise in economy and influx of customers he was able to upgrade his stand into a fairly decent sized restaurant. He didn't want to get rid of his beloved shop but the customers really did need more places to sit. "Enjoy!" he said happily.

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto said excitedly, _eyes still on Sakura._

"What is this?" she exclaimed, pointing at all three of them.

"What's wrong with you?" Sai raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you? All of you? " she broke apart her chopsticks and began to fish inside her bowl for weird bugs or lizards. She even sniffed to see if there was poison in her bowl.

"I highly doubt Ayame-chan or Teuchi-san would poison you." Kakashi filled in casually.

"No, no. _You_ guys would poison me."

"We wouldn't do that! Don't' be so paranoid, Sakura-chan." Naruto said lightly as his stare focused even further on her mask.

"First of all, you guys probably would and think it was a joke since I can filter that through me after almost dying. And second of all, Naruto hasn't once looked at his bowl! He keeps looking at me! Everyone knows that nothing can stand in between ramen and Naruto when they're in five feet radius of each other."

Kakashi groaned inside. Sai was the perfect actor, trained in every way to be deceiving and he used it to his advantage. Sai was reliable in this area. Naruto on the other hand was as transparent as a glass in a department store. Because they were sitting on the same side of the booth Kakashi didn't have the proper viewing of his face but he was sure that Naruto was currently staring intently at Sakura. Oh Kami, he hoped that the kid was at least blinking.

"We all know that Naruto loves you, Ugly-chan." Sai smoothly answered while swirling his noodles with his chopstick.

"Shh, careful. Hinata has eyes and ears everywhere in this village. And that was five years ago when I was sixteen. When are you guys ever going to let me live that down?"

Kakashi sighed and reached over the table. "Actually, he was staring at this." The boys watched with inhaled breath as their Sensei bravely reached across the table slowly heading for Sakura's mask. Seconds felt like hours as he languidly closed in. Was he going to do it? Was he blatantly going to take off her mask in front of them? He paused just right before her face and made eye contact with her for the briefest of moments. Sakura couldn't explain it. She was frozen, left helpless to stop whatever her Sensei had in mind and she had no idea why. Then he smiled again, that beautiful, crooked smile of his and moved to her hair, plucking something from it.

"Gross!" Naruto scrunched up his nose in disgust. In Kakashi's hand was a fairly decent sized cockroach.

"Apparently this little guy was in your hair, but I-"

Sakura screamed and smashed the bug in her Sensei's hand.

"-now have dead bug smeared all over my hand." Kakashi frowned, staring at the crushed goo of cockroach carcass in disdain.

"Sorry.." Sakura offered him an eye-crinkled smile while handing him tissue and sanitizer, "Okay, fine. I believe that you guys are being nice. Let's eat now!"

A wave of success rushed over the boys but their mission was far from over yet. They were so close to the finish line they could almost taste it. Eyes wide, jaws clenched, bodies stiff with anticipation awaiting Sakura's first move to remove her mask and take her first bite.

Gracefully she raised her hand towards the black nylon that concealed her. "It's not going to snow on me or explode, and nothing is going to come flying at me to punch me right? Like a giant boxing glove or anything?"

"No!" they all yelled unanimously startling Sakura.

"Right.. this is not weird at all.." Her pointer digit hooked under the fabric and Kakashi could feel his eyes stinging from his unwillingness to blink. There, she moved it down a centimeter and he could barely make out the bare straight of her nose. Almost there..

"Omgahd, I'm so sorry!" yelped Ino as her, Shikamaru and Chouji came crashing onto their table completely obscuring their view of the greatest moment happening.

"What the hell?" Naruto cursed immediately lifting all of them up and away from the table but sadly, they were too late.

There sat a very satisfied, very full Sakura as if there wasn't a care in the world with her bowl empty in front of her and a half eaten slice of cake with melted ice cream everywhere. Her mask was now back in place.

* * *

"Damnit!" Naruto sat on the swing by the academy angrily swinging himself.

"We gotta do better." Sai shook his head while drawing something abstract into the dirt.

"Yeah, that wasn't very successful."

"You're just repeating what Sai said!" yelled Naruto.

"Not really.."

"Why don't you come up with something?" Sai said pleasantly, but years of working with him Kakashi learned that this was the sound of Sai angry.

"Of course." Kakashi smiled, "It's simple. We're shinobi, we could always-"

"Spy on her at the hot springs!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not exactly where I was heading but that does sound good." The silver-haired man held his chin with his thumb and index finger while nodding his head. This precarious mission was growing more intriguing to him by the minute.

"Then we all agree. Phase two, Operation Hot Springs."

"Must we have to keep naming them?"

"Yes."

* * *

_::Operation Hot Springs::_

"Why did we let the asexual one choose the place? The walls are too high to climb!"

"Shut up, small dick. You're just being lazy."

"There are other hot springs we could have taken her to! Jiraya-shishou showed me the best ones for peeking."

"While both of you are correct there's nothing we can do about it now besides climb." Kakashi deduced while all three sized up the tall cement wall. It wasn't that big of a deal. "However, I do feel as though some kind of accident will happen." He looked down causing the other two to do the same. All three were currently wearing a single towel hugging their midsection.

"I don't think you and I have a problem here, Sensei. But Hokage-sama on the other hand.."

"That's it. I've had enough!"

"What? Had enough of your small di-"

"You want to see it?" interrupted Naruto, charging up to his emotionless comrade.

"Naruto-chan, I doubt that will be necessary." Kakashi shook his head calmly.

"No, this bastard _needs_ to see it so he can just shove his words up his ass."

The other two cringed- even Sai who wasn't very good at expression felt completely uncomfortable.

"Besides the fact that your metaphor was completely uncalled for, we have other things to take care of than viewing your... credentials." Kakashi intervened.

The embarrassed blonde laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Let's climb while we're still alone on this side."

Halfway up the boys heard an achingly familiar scoff from below them.

"Just what the hell do you guys think you're doing?"

With fear, the three begrudgingly looked below to find a very haughty Sakura, towel wrapped around her body, facial mask blocking her face, arms crossed and with a fiery glare attempting to pierce into their souls with how angry she was.

The first one to react was Kakashi as he slid down expertly with an innocent smile on his face. "Training." he explained without skipping a beat, "The condensation leaves for a more slippery feel while climbing."

"Does that really matter when we use chakra to climb?"

"No chakra allowed." he deadpanned so convincingly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes into slits and was silent for a few moments. Her boys had no choice but to wait for her reaction. "You three were trying to peak."

"No we weren't!" Naruto practically screamed, pointing her way.

She laughed while turning away and entered the mouth of the bath. "Good, because that would've been dumb. This place is co-ed."

Immediately a splash was heard as Sai glared down at the now drenched and completely surprised Naruto as he came up out of the warm, clear water. "I told you this was the perfect place for peaking!" the pale one smiled.

Naruto's cerulean eyes glared right back until he heard the familiar first syllable of his name enunciated with incredible malice. He chuckled sheepishly.

"Na. Ru. Tooooooooo!"

* * *

"Well, that didn't work."

"No shit, it didn't work." the blonde nursed his head which was now sporting a very lumpy, multicolored bruise.

"I am starting to dislike that you always think you're alone with this pain." Sai lifted his hand to softly caress his purplish cheek, but his expression was forever blank, depicting nothing of his agony.

"Now that you two are done I think it's about time we start on my plan." Kakashi interrupted, flicking his lighter on and off, on and off casually.

The injured men, eyes wide open, leaned in excitedly towards their Sensei with an unmeasurable amount of eagerness radiating from them. If anyone in this world had a great, masterful plan, it'd definitely be the man before them.

"What is it?" that unanimously said together.

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed, leaning backwards as they both inched closer and closer to him.

"Ah, it's pretty simple." he tried to say without cringing, "but it might be easier to explain with a little bit more space between us."

Sai and Naruto looked at one another and back to Kakashi stunned that they were less than three inches from one another's lips.

"Ugh." they both fell backward.

"That's better." Kakashi smiled, deep dimples ever apparent. "As I was saying the other day, we're shinobi. We could always approach this as what we are."

"Ahh!" Sai murmured with realization. It was so simple! How could he have not thought about this before. This is why their Sensei was a _genius_. An irreplaceable, cryptic genius!

"I don't get it."

The silver-haired man shook his head. "We follow her every movement. There has to be a time of day that she takes it off and one of us will be there hiding with a camera."

"I like drawing more than taking pictures."

"Can I take pictures of a lot of things?" Naruto winked.

"Sai, do what you like, it doesn't matter. And, Naruto, you cannot take naked pictures of Sakura-chan." Kakashi instructed.

"What are we going to name this phase?"

The older man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed.

* * *

_::Operation No Name::_

It was too hot for the morning. Was it always like this? Naruto grumbled silently, inwardly agreeing to himself that being stifled in an office doing paperwork was a lot more tolerable than this ridiculous weather. He tightened the floral scarf around his head and readjusted his skirt. He was currently disguised as a women of ripened age.

Creeping silently, he watched Sakura in the distance as she walked on running her errands. Did this girl ever rest? He had followed her to the post office, the academy, the woman's bath house- a place he did not mind at all to visit- and now it seemed she was languidly strolling the market to pick up random groceries he was sure she didn't need. Naruto wanted her to eat something or sneeze or just take off her damn mask already.

Wait.. a minute..

He could get her to sneeze! It was the _perfect plan_! This was definitely the way to go! If she sneezed, there would be snot and if there was snot she would have to clean that off. Right?

He looked deep into his purse and looked to see what spices he had brought with him. Damnit! He left all his things inside his usual robe. He never understood how girls always changed their bags so often.

Digging in further he felt himself leap for joy inside. Cool, flexible metal touched his finger tips and he could almost feel the tears swell in his oceanic eyes. It was a foil packet- something that had consistently brought his life joy- ramen seasoning. This would surely get her to sneeze! Now all he had to do was get close to her enough without her detecting. A fairly easy task since his disguise as an old grandma was flawless. Flawless.

Sakura was currently in front of a fruit stand mulling over two different fruits in her hand- should she go with the mangoes or the pears? Hmm...

Craftily, he managed to silently sneak right next to her. Hidden away in his large tote bag he opened the packet and poured a good amount of the ramen seasoning into his hand while grinning like a madman. She'd never know what hit her.

Right as he was about to throw the spices in her face, without leaving her eyes from the fruit she addressed him, "I don't know what you think you're doing but you better put it down now, Naruto."

Stubbornly he tightened his fist, refusing to drop even a speck.

"Put it down." her stern command sent a chill down his spine as she finally decided to go with the mangoes. He closed his eyes, forehead crinkled in restraint but he reluctantly opened his hand and let the ramen fall. "I tried my best to ignore you and if I really tried hard I didn't notice you there."

"How did you know?"

"Besides the fact that every civilian on the street is pointing at you and laughing, that is my scarf and skirt you're stretching out."

Naruto looked around him mortified and it was true. He was recognized. Bringing his arms up he shielded his chest from the prying eyes of every man, woman and child looking at him. Why didn't he notice this before?

"I knew something was fishy when you asked to borrow my clothes.."

* * *

"Any success?" Kakashi looked apologetically at his cross-dressing student with hopeful eyes.

".. I don't want to talk about it."

And no further words were needed to be said. The other two understood. They were dealing with one formidable foe.

"Sai, I put my trust in you."

"You can count on me, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Where was this place? Surely it wasn't something he was introduced to the last five years he had spent with Team Seven. And for damn good reason. Bright colored lights flashed everywhere, the smell of alcohol on lingering breath pierced his nostrils and the music was so loud he could feel the bass vibrate his very core.

Sai sat solo in a booth located at the very corner of what they call, _Club Kunai_. Patiently he waited with his pencil sharpened to a point, his paper laid across the sticky table and colored ink made available to him at his side. He watched as Sakura danced, socialized, yelled at random men for touching her. And he cringed every time she annihilated her drink through her mask, not even bothering to take the piece of fabric off. Didn't the smell bother her? Wasn't it damp? Was there mold?

An excruciating hour passed and _she still hadn't taken off her mask_. For the first time that night he broke eye contact with his target and looked down at his blank parchment in anguish. He could feel the success of this mission slip through his lithe, long fingers.

"You're starting to scare people."

The voice of his comrade startled him from his thoughts.

"I thought so." he dejectedly admitted, refusing to meet her eyes.

"It's alright. I'm your friend so I know you're not one of those scary, seedy men who sit in the dark corners of the clubs to draw girls." she said understandingly, placing her hand supportively on his shoulder. Sakura noticed the pristine piece of paper in front of him and sighed in relief. He really didn't draw anyone.. yet. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No."

"Good, because I really don't want to walk across the district." she answered plainly. "but I would if you needed me to. You should head home now. The bouncers are giving you dirty looks. I had to come and tell you before they did something like break your pencil. I know that you don't like that."

He nodded and scooped all his things into his art bag. "Sakura, how did you know?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, not really understanding what he was asking her. She hardly understood anything he ever asked her, but she always did try. At least, try to try.

"How did you know it was me?"

Sakura grimaced, "I had to stop a few girls from kicking your ass. They kept suggesting we jump you."

"But you never looked my way."

"Reflected surfaces."

"Ah."

"Just get home, safely, alright?"

* * *

"You need to complete what Naruto and I had failed." Sai was crestfallen, his head hanging low unable to face his Sensei's bloodshot eyes. This mission was truly breaking his spirits.

"Why now? I just got home from the tavern." Kakashi leaned against his cracked door frame of his apartment, shaking his spinning head.

"She's slightly intoxicated. This is the perfect time to execute this mission. Even under the influence of alcohol you still move with more stealth than any of us."

"While this is true, I'm a lot more drunk than I seem. I don't see how this can't wait till tomorrow."

"She drinks through her mask and we know of her obsession with cleaning. There will be a point in time tonight where she will have to wash it. Hurry before she makes it home."

"That is if she really does clean that thing."

Sai grimaced as if he was playing the consequences of unwashed fabric pressed to mouth in his mind.

Kakashi sighed before pushing himself off his wall. Wordlessly, he headed to his pink-haired student's home alone.

* * *

The lights were off, meaning she hadn't made it home yet. Usually, after one of her nights gallivanting through town, she would end it with blasting her music particularly loud and singing to her hearts content. Sometimes she'd cry afterward, but they all assumed it was because her throat hurt. Wait, did he mention she'd _sing_ to her hearts content? Apologies, she _screeched_ out loud till ears and throat bled. She said it was better soothing than meditating, but Kakashi enjoyed what he did. No matter how much it seemed like she was enjoying herself.

Lifting his thumb to his chin, Kakashi craned his head to the side and in one swift movement he popped his neck, and he repeated the motion on the other side. Time to get down to business. A deep inhale of silent breath he closed his onyx eyes and brought his hands to his upper torso. Completely relying on muscle memory he performed the hand signs of the only jutsu he still used daily.

_Poof._

Kakashi appeared sitting up right in Sakura's recliner chair in her bedroom. Oh, his aching head. Despite the double vision and the spinning in his head from the alcohol he consumed earlier, he did a really great job not setting off any of Sakura's booby traps. Since it was the chair she read in constantly, it reminded her of him, and being that she may be in some kind of life threatening situation in her home, she had designated that area to be his _poofing_ area in times of emergency.

This was an emergency.

_Oh oh, sometimes, I get a good feeling! Yeeeeaaaahh!_

_I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before. No, no._

_I get a good feeling. Yeeeaaaah._

The painful off-key sound could come from none other than his favorite, little, masked student. She was currently diddling around with her front door trying to get it to open. Quickly, he lifted his hitai-ate and cast a powerful genjutsu over this area to conceal him. It was like learning to bike again and it felt so good. Effortlessly, the barrier was up and he felt a sense of pride overrun him knowing he could still do this without really concentrating. It had been so long that he had the chance to use such a high level jutsu and inside he was thanking his pink-haired, formidable foe for giving him this opportunity.

After a few short seconds Sakura danced her way into her room and Kakashi couldn't help but frown. He was definitely going to have some sort of accident with destroying her closet if she continued to go about in these little outfits of hers. She was currently dressed in a little black dress, which would have been alright with him if the whole backside wasn't composed of thick, elastic straps that did nothing to conceal or keep the dress up. Okay, okay, her ass was covered by the matte material of the dress, but with how short it was and the plunging neckline in the front, there was left little to the imagination.

Her womanly curves were displayed so openly he wanted to go back to wherever she came from and gouge the eyes of all the men present, and then super glue a full sized hippo costume to her skin. Good luck for any man to see her breasts in that.

With a press of a button, Sakura boomed the song she was just singing upon entering. Kakashi cringed. He shouldn't have come. Now he was going to witness her drunken habits of screaming songs till she tired herself out which, he was sure, was going to be a while. If he wasn't so drunk he wouldn't have made flaws like forget his earplugs when he knew she was drunkenly coming home.

_I get a good feeling.. Yeah._

She yelled, hooking a digit on the ring of her zipper. She swayed her hips to the fast beat and slowly she undid her dress while Kakashi's eyes widened in horror. Try as he might, he was too shocked to look away. Inch by inch as she exposed her golden, porcelain skin to his eyes, he came to realize she was wearing nothing save for the thinnest black thong that he was convinced was made of nothing but string. Her creamy, plump ass, every curve and exquisite crease was available to his eyes. He blinked once and tried to look away but the alcohol in his system was urging him to do what his instincts told him to do.

A perfect, round ass was in front of him and because she hadn't turned around yet, his testosterone did not associate this beautiful hiney to Sakura.. _completely_.

Just as he was coming to terms with checking out his student and being okay with it, she turned and his whole world came crashing down. Kakashi no longer could fully distinguish the line between right and wrong. Sense became hazy as her full breasts came into plain view. He inaudibly gulped, forcing himself to look at her face if he couldn't get himself to look away. He already checked out her back side, he wasn't going to allow himself to memorize her bare chest.

Focusing his dark eyes to her emerald orbs he was startled to see confusion in them as their eyes met. She cocked her head to the side curiously when Kakashi realized something. She was looking at him. Dead straight at him. Knowing exactly at what level her eyes had to look to seek out his.

Kakashi held his breath and concentrated. Aside from a little fluctuation of his chakra, he could still feel his sharingan spin meaning the genjutsu was still up. There was no way she could see him. Right?

To his relief he saw her relax and shrug as she continued on with her song and disappeared into her bathroom.

He shook his head once, feeling immensely guilty for his perverse violation on Sakura, but he was drunk so it wasn't too bad, right? Well, he knew she had a nice body, what kunoichi didn't, and because he appreciated the kunoichi body it was _okay_ to appreciate hers. That seemed logical enough. But why did he still feel so wrong?

He had to get out of there. Screw the mission.

Oh.. The _mission_. And now she was currently in the bathroom probably washing up! This could be his shining opportunity that he had been waiting for. She just had to reappear into her bedroom without it on.

Patiently he waited in the recliner chair. Kakashi was relieved to see her re-enter her bedroom with a full length, fuzzy robe on. There was no way he would want to check her out in that. To his disappointment it seemed she had put on a fresh mask as he could see there was no dark strain from liquid like the other one she previously had on.

 _Damnit_. He failed and wasted an evening for himself that should have been spent being lazy and enjoying the nice buzz he got earlier. Now he had to wait till she fell asleep so he could poof out unnoticed. Damnit.

Sakura swayed her way to her music player and pressed a button while her eye lifted in a way that Kakashi could have sworn was a smirk. He knew her mannerisms so well, he knew when this woman smirked even though a small portion of her face was exposed. The melody playing was nice and slow, relaxing with the right amount of bass and drums to compose a very sensual beat. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the song since he had nothing better to do, trying to find peace within himself before Sakura would sing.

A minute passed and Kakashi, though relieved his ears weren't falling off, hadn't heard a single breath or utterance from Sakura. And the song seemed to have no lyrics at all! Just a simple riff repeated in different sequences and different speeds. He peaked open an eye and he suddenly felt he just left a good thing while it lasted. He wasn't in an uncomfortable chair, he was sitting in a well cushioned recliner, the music playing wasn't the usual stuff Sakura listened to, but something more calming, suitable to his taste, and best of all she wasn't singing! He should have kept his eyes closed!

Hell, it would have been better if he had just fallen asleep! Waking up in the morning, he could have just made an excuse that something happened but the chair was too comfortable that he fell asleep. She would have believed that.

But, no. He just had to open his eyes to see his precious student, whom he always thought so very highly of, laying upright, back propped against the height of her pillows, dressed in some sort of revealing uniform, drawing circles with her middle finger over the top curve of her breast. He blamed it on curiosity, he opened his other eye to fully inspect what this girl had on.

Four inch black heels, ebony thigh high nylons, black pleated skirt that was so short he could see her frilly white panties, and a tiny sailor style, school girl top that exposed her midriff and was so tight her breasts were spilling from the top.

Is that what she slept in? Kakashi made a note to himself to treat her to some fleece pajamas.

As he tried to regain his composure and control to look away that's when the pink-haired minx did it. She started it. If it wasn't for this moment Kakashi could have gained the will power to look away and close his eyes until it was safe to make his escape.

The hand that ghosted featherlight circles over her breast decided it was bored and finally grabbed the full globe underneath its fingertips. Sakura moaned in a way that caused an unconscious chill to run down his spine, while rolling and kneading herself for a millimeter of a second before pressing down and caressing the length of her toned torso languidly.

Kakashi could feel his head physically follow the hand that moved down her body. A small itch was growing from deep inside the pits of his belly in sheer anticipation for what he assumed she was planning to do next. She palmed passed her belly button, further down so agonizingly slow, over the mound of her womanhood before finally dipping her fingertips between her legs and cupping herself.

Kakashi almost sighed in relief.

She caught him off guard when she arched her back and pulled herself into sitting position. The hand that had disappeared between her legs was now moving back upward along with her other hand which was now caressing up and down her body, through her hair, the contours of her neck, over the valley between her breasts. He watched perplexed as she closed her eyes and rolled her head backward as if enjoying the heat her hands brought and he couldn't help feeling disappointed- that she would have enjoyed it better in the other position she was in.

Then she did something very unexpected. Sakura pulled herself up on her knees and began to sway her hips while still touching her curves and that's when he realized, _she was dancing_. Was this a new drunken habit she picked up that he wasn't aware of?

Should he even be aware of this?

What was he doing? Kakashi cursed himself under his breath. His muscles clenched, sweat beading from the very top of his silver hairline as he refused to exhale. Completely stunned, he just couldn't find the willpower to stop himself. This girl, this _beautiful_ _woman_ , had captivated him. Be it the alcohol coursing through his veins or that simply the sensual way she moved turned him on in such a way it felt more wrong to not look; Kakashi could not stop if his life depended on it and so he decided not to fight it.

There was no harm in looking, right? And she wasn't aware of his presence so this would never affect their relationship. It was like peeking at the other women at the hot springs or public bath houses, he tried to reassure himself.

Hatake Kakashi was well passed the point of no return.

Time lost all meaning to him as she continued to roll her hips, flipping her pink locks- bending and spreading herself in positions he never pictured her doing. Taking a step off the bed she continued her ministrations when she moved in front of her full length mirror. Since she started dancing she had yet to open her eyes and finally her emerald orbs opened to see her reflection. Sakura smirked and then proceeded to do the unthinkable. Raising her hand to the plunging open of her cropped blouse, she flicked her wrist and undid the first button, exposing more of her creamy flesh to Kakashi's hungry eyes.

Dropping her knees to the floor she began moving herself up and down, riding the beat of the music as she watched herself in the mirror. Her traitorous hands tangled in her hair, the panting of her breath very audible to his ears. Kakashi could feel a painful ache, a desire inside him begging to be satisfied as he watched her watch _herself_. But he forced himself to stay put, subduing himself to be fulfilled with only the _fantasy_ of being under this temptress as she moved the way she did. So far, it was enough.

Hold on. Did he just fantasize of being under her? It was then he reminded himself that this was Sakura, his student, his comrade, his _friend_.

Looking was innocent enough but allowing his calloused hands to caress down her lithe, toned frame, to succumb to the heat of her little body enveloping his own, to satiate himself deep inside her; he simply could not do it.

Finally, he was able to close his eyes. Guilt washed over him, dampening and thickening over his desires. Never in his life had he ever pictured his dear, angry, little student in a naughty schoolgirl outfit while _stripping_. And even though he was witnessing such a blessed event, he refused to partake. He had seen enough, more than a lifetime of what he ever expected when he hadn't expected anything at all.

Perhaps his intoxication was seeping out of his bloodstream, his normal sense returning to him. He reasoned that along with the flick of Sakura's wrist to undo her button, she simultaneously undid his buzz, knocking him back into the hard reality of what was happening. He was no better than a peeping tom, and on his very own student, no doubt, whom he was ten years her senior. Kakashi regained his resolve and it was effortless now for him to keep his eyes closed, doing what he could do to respect her privacy. He could see the big picture and right was back to being right, while wrong was still wrong.

That was until he felt determined hands slide up his stiffened thighs.

"I didn't go through all this trouble for you to close your eyes.. _Sensei_." she purred, insistently flexing her fingers over his muscles.

Opening his onyx eyes he found Sakura kneeling, peering up at him from between his legs, and despite her touching him very suggestively, her expression was almost innocent. Kakashi bit back laughter and released his genjutsu over the room.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked casually, purposely ignoring her soft ministrations as she drew circles over his clothed skin.

Twisting her finger in his belt loop, she laughed her regular laugh instead of playing the seductress she was, "You kept flickering."

"Ah, it's been a while.." he shrugged as if his little mistake didn't bother him at all. "And I suppose this little act of yours is my punishment?" Kakashi leaned forward causing Sakura to move backward, retracting her arms back to hang by her sides. He rested his elbows against his knees as he brought his hands intertwined underneath his chin, his head inches away from her own. _Two can play at this game._

A deep burning in her eyes claimed his as they sparkled with defiance and something else he just couldn't put his finger on... or he refused to acknowledge. "Punishment, Sensei? I would think this is a lot more pleasurable. Would you not agree?" her husky voice returned. With grace, she stood causing him to lean his back against the recliner in alarm. She peered down at him, lifting her leg to rest her knee between his leg and the plush arm of the chair, exposing her laced, frilly panties. "Unless you _like_ punishment? I can arrange that for you. I can do a lot of things."

Willing himself to relax, he lifted a hand to silence her, "I'm sure you can, Sakura, but that's not why I'm here. While I'm sure you are quite capable.. of doing whatever it is you do, I think we should stop here." he placed his hands on the arms of the chair to pull himself up despite her hovering over him but suddenly felt strong hands on his hardened chest holding him in place.

Sakura pulled herself up and straddled him, pressing her most intimate area against him. "Stop? After all your efforts of trying to catch me without this little thing?" she pointed to the bit of fabric concealing her face.

Ah, so this was really her way of punishing him he concluded; her goal being to unnerve him to the core. He relaxed, ignoring the inferno heat radiating from her. "Were we that obvious?"

She snorted, "If you worked alone that would've been better. Those boys will always stick out like a sore thumb."

"And I thought they were getting better with being inconspicuous." he joked.

The hands on his chest massaged up and wrapped around the back of his neck while Sakura leaned her head and brushed her covered lips against his ear.

"I have a proposition for you." she whispered.

Warm tingles spread right where Sakura hovered as Kakashi grew more nervous. He thought she'd stop now that she had found and called him out. Visibly gulping he took to silence as his reply, not sure if he could muster coherent speech with her so close to him.

".. _I'll show you mine, if you show me yours_."

Planting his feet on the ground he tried to use momentum to push himself up but Sakura's gripped him down with her thighs, forcing him in place, using her own inhumane strength against him.

"Sakura!" he yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Calm down. I'm not trying to hurt you." she gave him an eye crinkled smile, "I'm just taking advantage of a situation I find too.. _irresistible_ to let pass by."

He raised a curious brow. He would be lying if he said he didn't find this the slightest bit intriguing.

"I want you." she declared completely shocking him. This was no longer the cruel joke he thought this was and he had no idea what her next move would be. Or his, for that matter. What could he do?

Taking advantage of the muted quiet she reached down and undid another button of her tight, encasing blouse. The tops of her breasts spilled even more forward. Her enticing chest was almost in plain view and that's when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Suddenly it got very important to him for her clothes to be off.

 _'Fuck.. what the hell am I doing?'_ he frantically thought, hissing as he inhaled his breath, feeling that particular itch inside him grow as he stared at her exposed flesh.

"One night. We don't have to speak about this to anyone. Don't tell me you haven't been a little curious, _Sensei_ , because I have."

He hesitated a moment unable to sound convincing as he continued to stare. "What makes you think I'll say yes?"

Sakura lifted his chin so she could look into him- so he could look into her as she made her final plea. "Because we are who we are." she explained in a tone slightly dipped of melancholy, "We live dangerous lives, we might as well indulge in the little things that bring us happiness, even if it is fleeting. And tonight I want to be with you. Spend the night with me, Kakashi." she said softly, addressing him by his name for the first time.

Kakashi looked away, thinking deeply of her offer.

 _'Because we are who we are.'_ the simple phrase reverberated in his mind.

The painful throbbing of his loins reminded him that however he wanted to reject her, his body thought otherwise. He was a man and there were some things he could not help. He couldn't help feeling turned on by this woman he still found mysterious despite knowing her for over a decade, half-naked, dressed the way she was, straddled up against him. And her reason for why she was doing this- _it was something he could acknowledge._

At the surface of his thoughts he had made his decision moments ago but there was a small part of him still trying to find excuses.

"You're drunk."

"I had one drink."

"I'm drunk."

"No, you're not."

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

Silence passed between them and after several minutes he finally turned to face her and was surprised to see the stubborn determination in her eyes unwavering. Waiting for him.

"What are you thinking?" she tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

Kakashi exhaled and raked his hands through his hair uncertain of himself before shaking his head and smiling. "Trying to think of euphemisms."

Sakura laughed softly to herself before her eyes lit with fire again. With sure hands she began to undo his vest and he allowed her to. He even extended his arms, aiding her with her mission. She reached down low, never taking her piercing eyes off his, and pulled the hem of his shirt upward until he was completely rid of the article of clothing.

She inhaled sharply, breathing in the divine sight of him. His defined chest, perfectly sculpted and arms thickened with strength only accomplished by hard work. And his skin, almost every few inches was covered with white jagged lines of old scars her eyes were so familiar with but so foreign to her touch. Most _nin_ did not carry any remnants of carnage on their body as he did. These were his stories, his memories of fierce battle that he carried with him everyday of his life. Her calloused hands explored him greedily, feeling the perfect imperfections of his body as his muscles rippled underneath her touch.

Kakashi unconsciously shuddered and slowly he allowed himself to respond to her. He placed his hands over her widened hips, gripping tightly.

"I have one catch." she announced as she settled her hands over his shoulders.

"So now you have limits." he rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Blindfold." the simple word was enough instruction.

He couldn't help but smirk, "I thought you said you'd show me yours, if I show you mine?"

As quick as he could blink she undid the last button of her shirt, her constrained breasts bouncing free. Confidently she grabbed the hands that secured her waist and placed them over her modest but full chest. With her own hands over his, she pressed and kneaded, helping him to feel more and more of her. As he tentatively began to react and move on his own accord, eyes unwavering from the area of where his hands were- she let go.

Oh, it felt too good as he became assertive, calloused thumbs brushing over her erect nipples as he squeezed and rolled the taut, sensitive flesh. She moaned softly, entangling her free hands in his silver locks and ground herself against his very apparent, hard cock that she cradled. In one swift movement she pulled down his hitai-ate over his eyes and tightened the back.

"Hey!" he called out blindly, in complete alarm as darkness invaded his senses.

"This is my condition." she slid off him and took perch between his legs, kneeling. With precise movement she began to undo his belt. She pulled off his boxers and pants together and discarded his shoes to the side. He was now sitting completely naked in front of her save for the his hitai-ate blinding his vision. The bottom of her stomach twisted and curled tortuously at the mere sight of him.

"What about our deal?"

He hissed as he felt her small hands grab his thick, pulsating rod in her grasp, his tip weeping with need for her. She grazed her thumb over it for lubrication and slowly she began to pump him, tightening and loosening her grip as she moved. He almost lost his composure as her delicate hand took hold of him. He fought back a groan and feeling himself grow with the need to watch her, to see her as she pleasured him.

"I promise not to look." her voice full of amusement before she took the whole of him in her mouth.

" _Fuck_." he swore under his breath.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer. Kakashi's head fell back as he groaned in pleasure, his hands instantly intertwining into her soft, pink locks, gently guiding her. Words were no longer needed and all that filled the room were soft sighs and moans as Sakura continued to lick up his throbbing cock, in circles over his tip before taking him as fully as she could into her mouth. She brought her hand to pump the base that couldn't seem to fit in her mouth, moving faster and faster as she bobbed her head up and down.

His breathing became irregular. She sucked him harder, forcing her mouth tighter. Grunting, he began to thrust into her, his hands took hold upon her hair so strongly she could feel the delightful pain at her roots and satisfaction that he was so pleasured by what she was doing. She moaned long and hard and he could feel himself approaching his climax faster than he expected.

This woman, this seductress had expertly staked her dominance over him and he didn't even lift a finger to stop her. Everything since he entered this apartment was falling into the palm of her hand too easily. He growled in the back of his throat feeling himself tether at his peak but the man in him just couldn't allow her to win. Blinded by desire, he tightened his grip on the roots of her hair and stopped her.

With his other hand he tore of his blindfold and before Sakura could register what was going on she felt warm, wet lips pressed so forcefully against hers, with slight exquisite pain that made her knees weak. One hand held her cheek while the other still tangled in her hair pulling her even closer to him if it were possible. He stood and she had no choice but to follow. The hand that was upon her cheek was now working its way down squeezing her breast, calloused hands caressing her hip, over the curve of her ass before pulling her up. On instinct she wrapped her legs around his midsection, her covered womanhood pressed intimately against him.

Kakashi carried her while tracing her soft lips with his warm tongue begging for entrance. Without much coaxing she opened her mouth and he was instantly rewarded with the taste of her salty sweetness, craving more and more. And he would have more.

Struggling, Sakura battled against his velvety tongue as he skillfully explored her mouth, stroking and sucking her lips so tantalizingly delicious. She sighed into his mouth as every move he made held distinct purpose of only one thing that came to mind- to ignite the frenzy of desire inside her _just for him_.

The foot of her bed hit his knees and he released her, allowing gravity to lay her body displayed before him. It was almost sinful how beautiful she was, dressed in her naughty, school girl outfit, flushed with provocative fervor. Slowly he laid himself over her, bracing his weight first on his forearms before fully crushing his weight onto her. She sighed, delighting in the feel of his large body overpowering hers. His pit-less eyes flashed a sort of mania, a need for the powerful woman underneath him, to bring her to the height of pleasure as she did for him only moments ago. He leaned down for a kiss, nipping and sucking her abused lips.

He was so delightfully distracting, Sakura never noticed him inching down her body until she felt him reached for her panties, tearing away the hindering article of clothing as if it offended him. She gasped in surprise as the cold air hit her dripping wet lips but Kakashi caught her mouth in his more insistently as she drowned her moans into him. Without warning he plunged a single digit into her and smirked into her lips, finding that she was already so very wet for him, ready to take him without any preparation.

He added another finger, driving in and out of her while working his way kissing down the contours of her neck, over her collarbone. He licked the valley between her breasts before taking her erect, hardened nipple into his hot mouth. Sakura moaned and arched her back, silently begging him to take more of her into his mouth. His tongue swirled and his fingers quickened its pace. Panting, struggling to keep her breath steady she could feel herself ready to come undone. He added yet another finger and the sounds of her slick juices and his rapid movement echoed the room. Sakura screamed her moan as she came hard into his hand, her core tightening around his digits. Her voice was already growing hoarse.

The smell of her musky, sweet arousal from her climax was overwhelming his need to fill the room with its smell. It was intoxicating. Kakashi growled at the quivering female beneath him. _He wasn't done yet._

Before she was able to fully come down off her high, instantly she felt his tongue plunge inside her glistening moistness. Lapping up the musky, sweet taste of her he groaned into her pussy, relishing in her flavor. The vibrations of his mouth made her tremble as she clamped her thighs tight to hold him in place. His roughness was driving her mad with pleasure.

With his middle finger he easily found her clit and began to massage her in circles rapidly. Pleased with her throaty moans and the way her body writhed, he moved faster and faster. He pushed his tongue further into her moving in and out.

"Ahhh!" she closed her eyes and threw her head back as she cried out her orgasm, though softer this time washing over her in waves as she slowly rode them out. She sighed but despite already coming twice in the span of a few minutes, it wasn't enough. She needed him. She needed to him to stretch and ride her into sweet oblivion.

After several moments she opened her eyes to find him kneeling above her, with his deep, dark eyes hazy and hungry while looking down at her sated body. His still frame finally moved, lifting both her extended legs and rested them on his chest. Gently he removed her heels and her nylons without ever leaving her penetrating gaze. His movements were so painstakingly slow. So alluring. Once she was freed from the garments he brushed his lips against her ankle before opening her legs and bending down. With steady, sure hands he tugged at her skirt and, without question, she lifted herself to help him take it off her. He threw the skirt to the side before moving to pull her up to sitting position, now almost eye level with him. And finally he removed her last piece of clothing, pushing the open blouse over her shoulders and off her slender, lithe arms before discarding that too off to the side.

In an instant he pulled her flush against him, _naked flesh upon naked flesh_. Sakura trembled in delight feeling his warm, hardened muscles against her bare skin. Kakashi breathed into her neck and cupped her bottom urging her to wrap her legs around him again and she easily complied, rewarded with feeling his appetizing, thick cock pressed so intimately to her. Trying to fight it as much as she could, her anxiousness won and she began to grind against him desperate for him to be inside her.

Kakashi grunted and and squeezed the plump flesh of her ass in his hands. "Not yet." he spoke, his voice low and commanding.

He carried her to the head of the bed and gently laid her down so she could rest comfortably on the plush pillows. Reaching back he undid the smooth legs that held him in place and sat back to grab the comforter blanket that was folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Draping it over them, he laid himself on top of her small, quaking form.

Sakura smiled, knowing that this small action was his way of showing respect to the woman she was to him. She envisioned animalistic passion, hard and fast just like he was earlier, but this was very different. It was as if he wanted them on equal ground as they consummated this final act. And for some reason, she liked this better. She opened her legs wide allowing him to settle perfectly against her softness, inhaling as he fit to her like a perfect puzzle piece.

Searching into her eyes, he calmly looked for any sign of apprehension and he would stop. He would make sure to stop. But she gazed up at him so ready, so sure. And then he saw her- _really saw her_. The straight of her button nose, swollen, pinkish lips, her soft jaw line and pointed chin added to what he was already well familiar with, her big emerald eyes behind long, dark lashes. He brushed her flushed cheek with his thumb, his index finger guided gently down her nose before tracing the line between her lips.

The corner of his mouth turned upward. He closed his eyes and leaned down for a kiss, soft and slow, as if he were silently telling her that he found her beautiful. With one hand combing gently through her hair, the other one snaked its way down. He positioned his pulsating member at her entrance and sighed into her mouth as he felt the intense heat of her barely touch his mushroom tip.

He nipped at her bottom lip once, twice, before pulling himself up to look into her eyes. Sakura nodded before he was even able to question. She reached up and placed her hand around the back of his neck while the other against his chest. And languidly, he entered her.

Sakura whimpered, feeling his large cock spread and fill as he inched his way inside. It felt like an eternity had passed as he finally pushed himself all the way in to the hilt.

" _Sensei_.." she breathed feeling herself shake all over.

He groaned. The heat of her completely surrounding him, her muscles convulsing and tightening in rhythmic harmony around his manhood was almost unbearable. He waited a moment for her to get accustomed to his girth and finally he pulled himself out.

Sakura could feel her impatience grow. Slow, shallow, torturous strokes as he peered down at her with a crooked smirk on his face. He could easily read her frustration.

"Harder.." she moaned, bucking up to meet him.

His hands found her waist and he held her still as his smirk grew. Completely withdrawing himself he plunged into her hitting the back of her core so forcefully he caused her whole body to jerk upward.

"Oh!" she cried as he continued to ram into her slow and hard. The sounds of his skin slapping against hers was making him grow harder. Her arms encircled him pulling him down even closer to her. His pace quickened as he slammed himself into her over and over and over again.

"Please.." she begged, unsure of what she was asking for. She bucked into him, meeting his strokes in perfect rhythm searching for something.

Teasing her nipple between his fingers, he lifted himself half up to look down at her. "What do you want, Sakura?" he asked between his breaths, fully knowing what she wanted.

".. please.." she begged more urgently.

"Say it."

Sakura whimpered in protestation as she felt him slow his strokes into her.

"Say it." he repeated, pounding against her skin even harder.

"Make me come," She hissed with inhaled breath and released, ".. make me come, _Sensei_."

Without hesitation he began to pound into her harder and faster. Panting, she struggled with keeping up his pace. Quickly, she could feel hot, tightening inside her, ready to burst as she approached her release.

"Look into my eyes." he commanded and, though confused, she easily complied. The tomoe of his sharingan spun just as her climax hit her hard and suddenly she was overwhelmed as wave upon wave, stronger than the next continuing to take over her body. She couldn't take it! Sakura screamed as pleasure overloaded her again and again and fucking again, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Each peak she hit was replaced by a stronger one as he relentlessly overrode her body with sheer pleasure. She was helpless against the multitude of climaxes as Kakashi held dictation over her body.

"Wow.." she breathed as he finally allowed her orgasms to die down. He slowed his thrusts into her, allowing her body to recover from the multitude of releases, as she closed her eyes and smiled up at him. "What was that?"

Kakashi crookedly smiled back at her, finding her question and expression completely adorable, and wordlessly leaned down to kiss her feeling no need to explain. And that's when Sakura realized what he was doing. Their daily lives of bickering with one another, of course they would battle for dominance while they were tangled limbs underneath sheets.

In an instant he found himself flipped onto his back as Sakura straddled him, his manhood still buried deep inside her.

"You don't answer me, you break my rules, you tease me, you tell me what to do and made me _beg_ to come," she clicked her tongue and shook her head, "Aside from that delicious sharingan thing you did, very impressive, Hatake. But now it's my turn." she grinned wickedly. Though he wanted to clarify that that wasn't his goal to dominate, at least after he penetrated her, he instead laid obediently, appreciating how amazing she looked sitting atop him- breasts in plain view, body slicked and shined with sweat.

She clenched her pussy so tight he grimaced in pleasure. It was her turn. Languidly, she brought herself up, hovering above him with just his tip inside her before slamming back down on to him. Kakashi sighed in contentment feeling her juices from her previous releases slide down his shaft. And then she began to ride him, fast and hard, flexing her inner muscles as she rode up and down his cock, her ass slapping against his thick thighs. She enjoyed watching his breathing quicken and the look of raw pleasure on his face grow. But she wanted more. Sakura closed her eyes and focused, sending her chakra to a certain area of her body.

Suddenly, an icy-hotness surrounded and massaged his shaft. This wonderful, familiar freezing heat was her healing chakra engulfing around him, he realized in an instant. It felt too good, it was almost painful. He wanted to come but there was something blocking him, as if he were forever stuck at his peak and she wasn't allowing him release from this torture.

"Fuck.." he swore, "You feel so good." he admitted holding her hips tightly with his hands as he began to drive into her in rhythm. He was in awe watching her ride him, her breasts bouncing, the heavy heave of her chest, body flushed. His hands began to itch the more he watched and slowly he inched his way up- one to her clit while the other one reached up to caress and squeeze her breast, but instantly she caught his hands in hers and pushed them off her clenching her pussy hard again and sending another wave of chakra to engulf him. This was her moment to bring him begging. Kakashi panted feeling unable to keep up with her.

Delirious with how good she made him feel, he again reached upward and touch her and this time she grabbed his wrists and leaned down pinning them in place overhead. She kissed him open mouth, breathing hard into him as she continued her pace. His arms started to ache but as he tried to move she tightened her grip on him and that's when he realized that _her goal_ to have him completely at her mercy. And although he could really allow himself to succumb to this sweet torture, all night had been a battle of power between them and he would not bow out that way.

Kakashi turned his body forcefully and flipped her simultaneously, forcing her on her hands and knees as he drove into her from behind, gripping her tightly by the waist.

Sakura moaned as he hit a certain sensitive spot inside her mercilessly. His hand caressed and pressed her spine as he threw his head back and grunted with each powerful thrust. And again she could feel herself build up closer to another climax and her body began to quiver in anticipation. She could feel the strong flex of his hips bite into her skin as he rammed into her. She bent even further down, smothering her moans into the pillow as she moved herself back onto his cock repeatedly, her muscles sore from the abuse, but it couldn't have felt more good.

He took her by surprise as he leaned forward and grabbed her by the breast and pulled her to kneel upright, back sheer up against his rippling chest. He kissed and sucked her neck while massaging her chest with both of his hands, pumping into her from behind, faster and faster. His pace becoming frenzied and uneven as he could feel himself ready to burst. Her back arched as she screamed his name in pure bliss and soon after Kakashi followed, her convulsing orgasm milking him dry and he filled her.

She fell back, causing him to fall as well, landing on top of him. Both struggled to catch their breaths.

"Wow.." he breathed.

"mmhmm." she hummed in agreement.

* * *

The bright rays of the sun kissed his eyelids attempting to pull him from his slumber. Kakashi snuggled deeper into his plush pillow while his hand instinctively reached out for the soft body that was curled up against him for the remaining of the evening but he felt nothing besides lingering warmth against smooth sheets. He opened his eyes with a start but he relaxed seeing Sakura roaming around her room, now wearing her usual fluffy robe. She picked up her discarded mask on the floor and turned to her mirror to properly put it on.

Still naked, Kakashi smoothly moved off the bed and appeared behind her. He plucked the mask away before she could snap the hooks behind her ears.

"Why do you wear this?" he asked confused, "You don't have beaver teeth or scary, huge lips."

Sakura turned around smiling in a way that Kakashi could not help admiring. "Terrible allergies." she scrunched up her nose.

"But you're a medic."

"Can't win them all." she shrugged, stealing her mask back.

"Ah, not yet." Kakashi smirked and pushed her against the wall, opening her robe and sliding it carefully off her. His eyes feasted on the sight of her bearing everything in front of him unashamed, "You're not going to need this for the rest of the morning." he threw the bit of fabric on the floor before hooking her leg around his midsection and lazily pushing his hardness into her.

It took a long while before Sakura was able to put on her mask again.

* * *

"Did you see it?" Sai asked anxiously.

"By _'it'_ , you mean?"

"Did you see her without it on?" Naruto clarified.

"In a sense.."

"What does that mean? You either see it or you don't!"

Kakashi bit back a laugh. There were just too many jokes he could make. "I don't know what you're talking about." he shrugged nonchalantly, leaning his back against the trunk of a tree they all were resting around. "I told Sai that I was pretty drunk last night. I don't really know what I saw last night."

Sai shook his head sadly, feeling as if he failed.

"But you weren't at home this morning! Where were you?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmm, I woke up pretty nice this morning."

"That's not what I asked."

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm going to announce that Team Seven will never again reopen the mission to _Find What Lies Underneath Haruno Sakura's Mask_."

"Huh? Whhhy?" the boys simultaneously whined at the same time.

But Kakashi just smiled and took out his book to shield their tears from him. Seeing Sakura without her mask last night was a special privilege he didn't feel the need to share. He was planning on seeing that special privilege again later on tonight. Licking his thumb, he turned the page of his book, when he felt the unconscious urge to sneeze.

"Achoo!" he took out his handkerchief and wiped his nose. "Damn pollen."

_Perhaps wearing a mask wasn't such a bad idea after all._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> the end.


End file.
